No me gusta
by 13doll
Summary: Y Shirazu estaba cansado de que Kuki Urie lo negara con tanta insistencia.


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul y TG:re le pertenecen a Sui Ishida, quien arruinó mi vida.**

No le busquen coherencia ni cohesión, por favor, i did it for the lulz.

Advertencia OOC por doquier :/

* * *

Está bien, podía admitirlo cuando quisiera.  
Él, Ginshi Shirazu, no era brillante. Pero ¿y eso qué?, lo mismo daba, eso no lo convertía automáticamente en un ser indigno, o un esclavo, o un tapete.  
No es que fuera para el lado del viento, ni tampoco que fuera algo -_alguien_\- a quien puedes usar a tu gusto. Él se clasificaría más bien como rebelde con mucho gusto.  
Pero se volvía especialmente débil cuando Kuki Urie le ponía una mano encima y le venía con algún discursito de independencia y —trabaja solo, Shirazu, si sigues las ordenes de Sasaki nunca te ascenderán—.

Independencia, trabajar solo, tirarse de un puente, daba igual

¿Que sabía él de ser independiente? Si bien no le vendría mal un aumento de salario, no le importaba seguir las coherentes ordenes del buen Sassan, sin mencionar que les salvaba el culo gratuitamente.  
Sassan definitivamente era un buen hombre, tan oportuno.  
Y los pensamientos de Shirazu viajaban a cualquier lugar.  
A una ciudad asfixiada a causa del humo, a una casa donde ya no había nadie pero ¡hey!, allí había vivido una familia común y corriente, con un pequeño y tonto niño que siempre tuvo el cabello así de raro, a las instalaciones estériles donde decenas de dedos recorrían la extensión de su cuerpo en busca de defectos que pudieran interferir en "la operación".  
Y él sabía que Urie también pensaba en ello. Su casa, su familia rota y el hospital. Tal vez lo hacía con una obsesiva frecuencia.  
Era un hecho que toda la excelencia del de cabello violeta se iba a la reverenda mierda cuando estaba solo en la ducha -porque era al único lugar al que el iba sin su fiel compañero-.  
Quién sabe si lloraba o no lo hacía, si esos ojos de mirada casi ausente eran capaces de llenarse de emoción aunque sea por el tiempo que pasaba entre los azulejos del baño, y si no lloraba, que al menos golpeara con furia las putas paredes. _Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_, (debe hacerlo), pensaba Ginshi.

Shirazu creía que Urie era irrompible, pero entonces ¿por qué le era tan sencillo imaginarlo quebrado?, le ponía un poco aquel Urie inexistente, le gustaba imaginarlo...imaginar.

En fin, era por esa razón, porque recordaba las agujas, los controles médicos y todo lo que habían perdido hasta llegar a donde estaban ahora, que no podía decirle que no a su compañero.  
Sería como negarse a sí mismo; aunque Kuki fuera mejor.

Y quizás sí se dejaba manipular, sólo un poquito, pero nadie podría culparlo si supieran...

Shirazu enlazaba una idea y la otra desparramado en el sillón y la luz en el pequeño cuarto titilaba. Allí no había ningún Sassan dispuesto a cambiar el foco, solo él esperando por alguien que probablemente no fuera directamente a su lado.  
Más bien eso era un hecho: aquella estoica persona no iría a su lado.  
El rubio deseaba sin pudor que Urie estuviera maquinando uno de sus estúpidos planes en los que él se volvía el idiota indispensable, para así poder poner sus labios en el cuello blanco y álgido como la nieve, o algo así, del otro.  
¿Había mencionado algo de indispensable? Ah, es que Kuki Urie lo hacía sentir así.  
Y descartable a la vez.  
No le importaba una puta mierda.

Las cosas, como él se refería a esa injusta relación, no habían llegado a más que un beso iracundo en el que ya no estaba seguro de cuál era su lengua. Sólo retomaba el conocimiento de su cuerpo cuando el otro le mordía con una ligereza totalmente ajena a sí el lóbulo perforado de su oreja.

A trazar indecisos e irregulares patrones sobre la espalda pálida de Urie, y si tenía la oportunidad de estar detrás de el, contar cuántos lunares tenía para evitar dejarse llevar y ocasionalmente perder un miembro.

Pero Shirazu estaba cansado del juego al que Kuki lo sometía.

Cuando lo vio en la cocina no pensó en justamente en eso  
No, no iba a engañar a nadie, por supuesto que lo hizo.  
¿En qué?  
Pues en embestirlo con fiereza contra la mesada donde Sassan cortaba las verduras todos los días.  
Esa era su más ridícula e imposible fantasía desde el primer día que vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

Es que Urie no se veía como un tipo al que pudiera follarse, y mucho menos contra aquella mesada, y vivir para contarlo.

El punto es que él había esperado con ansias este momento, en el que toda la molestia del ex-líder del escuadrón se convirtiera en odio, y ese apasionado odio, en tensión y sexo, y que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos en el lugar.

.

Un sinfín de quejas, entre ellas "¿quién te crees que eres?" y "quítate", por parte del más bajo podían ser oídas desde cualquier punto del modesto departamento.

Shirazu quería decirle que no actuara como si no lo quisiera, pero eso no hubiera llevado a nada, de todas maneras terminarían haciendo lo mismo.  
Ahora tenía su mano dentro del pantalón del inspector de segundo rango y este no parecía especialmente reticente.  
La simple imagen de aquella persona tan pretenciosa y excelente jadeando, con el rostro erubescente sobre su hombro como reacción a sus movimientos le hacia imaginar que él era el importante, que finalmente tenía el control sobre lo único que deseaba.  
Urie.  
Ese mismo que ya no podía hacer más que elevar sus caderas involuntariamente ante el tacto caliente la mano de su líder, intentando evitar su mirada.  
— Deberíamos seguirlo en una habitación, Urikou— dijo con aires de superioridad el rubio.

De verdad, Ginshi Shirazu era un imbécil.  
Quería por una vez en la vida estar encima de Urie, literalmente.

* * *

N/A: Después de ese final de mierda merezco todo el odio posible. No sé escribir yaoi.


End file.
